parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back! A Toon's Story (Duchess Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story" Cast: * Rex - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Captain Neweyes - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) * Elsa - Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) * Woog - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) * Dweeb - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) * Louie - Kenichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Cecilia - Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Professor Screweyes - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) * Dr. Bleeb - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Stubbs the Clown - Lucky Piquel (Disney's Bonkers) * Vorb - Rayman * Buster (Baby Bird) - Lune (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Mother Bird (Buster's Mother) - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Buster's Father - Leo (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Buster's Siblings - Keruru and Omaji (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) and Rukio (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Chester C. Cricket (The Cricket in Time Square) * Small dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Boy who wishes for a mustache - Atom/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 1980) * Twin girls with glasses - Penny (Bolt) and Pinoko (Black Jack) * Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Mindy (Astro Boy; 1980) * Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Shingo Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Theodore (Astro Boy; 1980) * Boy who wishes to see a 'plateosaurus' - Toad (Super Mario Bros. series) * Other boy who wishes to want see a 'triceratop' - Zane (Astro Boy; 2009) * Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Miyako Gōtokuji/Rolling Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls Z) * Sasha (the girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving hat') - Haruka (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Sasha's Mother - Haruka's Mother (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Meat butcher - Joe (Lady and the Tramp) * Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Gurio Umino (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Parade Leader - Rubeus (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Parade Band - Circus Parade (Astro Boy; 1980) * Children watching Parade - Children (Astro Boy; 1980) * Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Tadao Nambara (Ultraman Taro) * Panicking people - Panicking people from Woo (Ultraman; 1966) * Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Panicking people (Astro Boy; 1980) * Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Principal (The Powerpuff Girls Z) * Burglar with gun - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Grocery sales clerk - Unazuki Furuhata (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Cat screeching from trash can - Siamese Cat (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * 3 Gothic-looking People - The Amazon Trio (Sailor Moon; 1992) * The Crows - Fat Cat and his henchmen (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Bambi and Faline (Bambi series) * Stubbs dressed as a Lion - Leonardo the Lion (Disney's Marsupilami: Jungle Fever) * Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Orangeat (Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole) * Elephants - Elephants (Simba the King Lion) * Two Hood-horned Women who runs and grabs the chained and hooked scepter during the end of Act 1 - Petz and Calaveras (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Screaming man who wears glasses - Woody (Toy Story) * Screaming woman with hair coming off - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. series) * Mermaid holding American flag - Misty (Pokemon) * Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Perle (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Children in the Museum - Toads (Super Mario Bros. series) * Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Winner (Winner and the Golden Child) * Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Max (Pokemon) * Louie's Parents - Brock (Pokemon) and Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Cecilia's Parents - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) Cast Gallery: Bonkers-t-bobcat-bonkers-1.44.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Rex Maurice-the-gorilla-marsupilami-5.48.jpg|Maurice the Gorilla as Woog Marsupilami-raw-toonage-6.49.jpg|Marsupilami as Dweeb Fawn-dear-bonkers-5.22.jpg|Fawn Deer as Elsa rayman-rayman-3-hoodlum-havoc-19.1.jpg|Rayman as Vorb Daddy-walrus-astro-boy-1986-46.6.jpg|Ban Shunsaku as Captain Neweyes Kenichi 2.jpg|Kenichi as Louie Sailor Mini Moon.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon as Cecilia hamegg-astro-boy-1986-6.79.jpg|Ham Egg as Professor Screweyes detective-lucky-piquel-bonkers-75.1.jpg|Lucky Piquel as Stubbs the Clown Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Minako Aino/Sailor Venus as Dr. Bleeb Lune.jpg|Lune as Buster Lyra 3.jpg|Lyra as Buster's Mother Category:Duchess Productions Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs